<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Monster Under My Bed  (The Monster Down The Hall) by BisexualNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150597">The Monster Under My Bed  (The Monster Down The Hall)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd'>BisexualNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something Suddenly Has Begun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Angst, Bad Parent Jack Drake, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne-centric, Child Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, I've decided to make Tim the youngest against my better judgement lol, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Bruce Wayne, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Siblings, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Batfam are monsters from a different world and they work for a company which sends monsters to children's houses to scare children for energy. That energy is used to power their land.</p><p>But Tim is not one of them. He is a human boy, only 8 years old, with a monster under his bed every night, and another one down the hall.</p><p>Bruce, after his first encounter with the boy, thinks Tim is the bravest child of the human world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Jack Drake, Bruce Wayne &amp; Janet Drake, Cassandra Cain &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something Suddenly Has Begun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the batman family</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30681119">【代发/授翻】我床底下的怪物 上 （怪物电力公司AU）The Monster Under My Bed (The Monster Down The Hall)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktiktiktiktam/pseuds/tiktiktiktiktam">tiktiktiktiktam</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. It seems like I can't resist writing for long :D</p><p>I actually have been working on this for a while now. Got interrupted a few times so I'm sorry if it's a bit bad at some parts. I'm never borrowing my friend's laptop to write again. It's actually better to just write on my phone.</p><p>Anyway, if you want to know more about the story which I based this fic on, you can read it here.<br/> <br/><a href="https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/post/622055534414151680/fanfic-idea-time">!!!Fanfic idea time!!!</a></p><p>Along with some stuff from Monster Inc. I love that movie :D</p><p>Please enjoy this dumb fic ❤</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce is a monster from a different world.<br/>Timothy Drake is a strangely brave child.<br/>He thinks he just acquired a new child in his never ending list of children.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's get on with the fic!!!</p><p>(Btw, I don't know much about Helena's relationship with the Batfam, but I still think she's pretty cool, so I mention her in here for a tiny bit.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“I’m done! I’m not doing this anymore! How the fuck was he not afraid of me?!”</p><p><br/>
Bruce looks up from his paperwork to see his son pacing around after slamming the kid's file down on his desk. Jason, his third eldest and possibly one of most intimidating in his team, is now growling low while pouting and glaring at the floor, the feathers on his back all ruffle up.</p><p><br/>
“Jason…” He starts. “What do you mean? He wasn’t scared?”</p><p><br/>
“YES! He looked at me and he told me my face looked ugly as shit! The little shit!”</p><p><br/>
Bruce sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looks at the file again. Timothy Drake is really a strange child.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Name: </strong>Timothy Jackson Drake<br/>
<strong>DOB: </strong>19/7<br/>
<strong>Age: </strong>8<br/>
<strong>Address: </strong>Drake Manor, Crest Hill, Gotham County, New Jersey, US<br/>
<strong>Family: </strong>Jack Drake (father) and Janet Drake (mother)<br/>
<strong>Currently being afraid of:</strong>______</p><p> </p><p>He stares at the blank, which indicates the boy’s lack of fear. They have been unable to fill in it for over a year now.</p><p><br/>
Jason leaves, slamming the door close. He hopes his son would go find his older brother. It won’t do Jason any good moping around alone. Bruce wants to go after his son but he’s kinda having a serious matter at hand.</p><p><br/>
For starter, he’s working for something called The Monster League, a company where they send monsters to go and hide under children’s bed once they turn 6. The energy which is given off when a child screams from fright will help power their world.</p><p><br/>
Bruce had been the head of his team, which mostly, and originally, consists of his family. You know, the family business.</p><p><br/>
Usually, the League councillors assign them a bunch of kids recently turn 6, and take away the files of those who are too old for monsters under their beds. Thirteen years old. <em>Teenagers.</em></p><p><br/>
After receiving new files, he’ll assign the kids to his team.</p><p><br/>
There are now 10 scarers on his team:</p><p>Kate Kane - his cousin<br/>
Luke Fox - son of a family friend<br/>
Helena Bertinelli - a friend<br/>
Stephanie Brown, Harper Row and Carrie Kelley - his protégés<br/>
And his kids - Dick, Cass, Jason and Duke.</p><p>There are Cullen (Harper’s brother) and his youngest, Damian, too but they’re still in training. And Barbara who is in charge of the computer system around here. She was in an accident a while ago when she was out on the field doing her job as a scarer. The accident has left her injured to the point of being unable to even move around without the help of her wheelchair.</p><p><br/>
None of them has managed to scare Timothy Drake. None.</p><p><br/>
From the first sight, the child has looked like a little angel, maybe a bit shy, but cute nonetheless, with big bright blue eyes, soft dark hair and pink cheeks. He has looked like the kind of kids that would be scared of the inexperienced rookie monsters like Carrie or Duke.</p><p><br/>
But no, not even Kate, Dick, Cass or Jason have scared him. All of them have handed the boy’s file back to Bruce after a week at most.</p><p><br/>
It’s been such a tough case that it makes Damian wants to go out even more, insisting he would successfully frighten the human boy. But no, even if Damian were allowed to go out, he wouldn’t assign Timothy’s case to his son.</p><p><br/>
Bruce drums his fingers on his desk, deep in thought.</p><p><br/>
There’s only one monster left in his team.</p><p><br/>
Himself.</p><p><br/>
However, he hasn’t gone out for too long. There hasn’t been any child that his partners or children can’t handle. But since this is such an unusual case, he supposes, he can make an exception.</p><p><br/>
Bruce puts the file into his briefcase and goes home for dinner. It’ll make him feel better when he can check on his children, especially Jason.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning comes and Bruce prepares himself for work. If it’s morning in their world, it should be evening in the human’s one, and once it’s afternoon here, they will be travelling there, hiding under the bed of a child, blending into the darkness of the night and waiting for the right time to make their presence known.</p><p><br/>
He passes Diana, head of another team, when he’s walking down the hall to the main room.</p><p><br/>
“Bruce! It’s been a while!”</p><p><br/>
“Yea, sorry.” He chuckles. “Guess I haven’t been out of my office much lately.”</p><p><br/>
Diana’s eyes twinkle and the sharp stars on her head and shoulders shine brighter. She smiles teasingly at him, her fangs are now visible.</p><p><br/>
“I know you’re old, but you’re good at doing field work too. Why don’t you come join us mor often? I’m sure Kal misses you as well.”</p><p><br/>
“We do meet for coffee sometimes Diana.”</p><p><br/>
“Yes, but it’s different. I, and the others, have missed you too.”</p><p><br/>
“I think about it.”</p><p><br/>
“Good. Now go scare some kid, Bats.”</p><p><br/>
She walks away and his eyes meet the bat symbol on his briefcase. His family has been using a bat as their house symbol since forever. The bat has been a creature of their world for centuries, but unfortunately got lost to the human’s world a long while ago. He kinda hates how the animal is considered as the kind of creature that is filthy, dirty, common and always hiding in the darkness to attack humans. The bat is more than just those things. It has been a symbol of fear and power, the symbol of the Waynes.</p><p><br/>
You must be now thinking<em> “Hey, you’re all monsters from a different world, why do you have human names?”</em></p><p><br/>
Names should all be universal okay?</p><p>Well, actually, sometime long ago, monsters started to take a liking towards human names. Then more and more of them named their kids with human names like some sort of trend. Some family, like the Kents, use both the old, traditional names and newer, more human-like ones. His friend and collegue, Clark Kent also uses the name Kal-el, but most monsters have left the traditional names behinds.</p><p><br/>
He shakes those thoughts off his mind and walks with determined strides to the main room. Dick is waiting for him by a door. It looks like the kind of doors that is used in a wealthy household.</p><p><br/>
“Hey Dad, you’re on time.” Dick greets him cheerfully.</p><p><br/>
“Hmm.” He grunted, examining the door. “I’m  not known for being late, Dick.”</p><p><br/>
“Right…You’re sure you want to do this?”</p><p><br/>
“Yes. Besides, I’m pretty curious about this child.”</p><p><br/>
“Well then, good luck Dad. He wasn’t even scared of how I distorted my body, you know.”</p><p><br/>
Dick shrugs and Bruce shudders a little. His eldest can bend his body to the point of beyond recognizable. It’s creepy.</p><p><br/>
“It’s time.” He says upon seeing the green light.</p><p><br/>
“Good luck Dad. You’re gonna need it.”</p><p><br/>
He takes a deep breath and flies through the door, the dark-coloured wings on his back cast shadows over the grass of the Drake manor's ground under the moonlight.</p><p><br/>
He finds Timothy’s bedroom on the second floor, near a large tree. Bruce flies closer and peers into the room through the window. Through the glass, he can see the boy sleeping peacefully under a red blanket with a stuffed animal which looks like a bear.</p><p><br/>
He slides the window up. It hasn’t been locked. The child is still sleeping despite a light shiver caused by the cold breeze coming in from outside.</p><p><br/>
He gets in the room smoothly without making a noise.</p><p><br/>
The room looks nice. There is a large wardrobe, a desk with a swivel chair, a huge bookshelf and the bed where the boy is sleeping in. Bruce examines the furniture more carefully as he moves further into the room.</p><p><br/>
A camera is lying on the desk, next to a stack of papers. A skateboard in a corner, half hidden behind the bookshelf. Backpack, some formal looking clothes, shoes, bla bla. Rich household indeed. Everything looks expensive.</p><p><br/>
He flies under the bed, shrinking his body a little to fit into the tight space. Ahh, the perk of being a half shapeshifter!</p><p><br/>
He would love to be born a full shapeshifter like his youngest son who can turn into anything he wants, but being half is fine too. He can shrink his body to be as small as a real bat or grow it into five feet taller than his usual form. Cass once said him in full form looks like the demon in those human folklores.</p><p><br/>
He takes a lot pride in that compliment.</p><p><br/>
Bruce breathes in deeply. Time to see how fearless this child is.</p><p><br/>
He reaches out a little with his arm, letting the sharp talons claw at the bed sheet but not enough to ruin the fabric. He wiggles his fingers while making some soft noises to wake the boy up. The file says Timothy is a light sleeper.</p><p><br/>
“I’m not scared of you, monster.”</p><p><br/>
The brave, though a bit shaking voice stops him in his track. Huh? Is this kid for real?</p><p>Normal children would scream their voice ‘til hoarse if they see these talons. Maybe he should crawl out from under the bed? But letting children see his normal form is actually is very unadvisable.</p><p><br/>
Bruce retreats his arm back under the bed, considering his options. Timothy might be brave, but there’s no way he can’t be scared of him. A hand may not be frightening enough, but his whole body with face and darkness around him and wings, that could make a differencce.</p><p><br/>
He taps his fingers on the wooden material of the bed. Timothy speaks again.</p><p><br/>
“No monster has scared me before. Don’t even try.” His voice still shakes lightly. So the boy <em>is</em> scared, but he’s not showing it. Why?</p><p><br/>
Bruce’s thoughts are interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to the room where they are in. The monster under the bed frowns, maybe one of the boy’s parents is checking on him?</p><p><br/>
He’s familiar with situations like this. One, or both parents checking if their children are sleeping fine, or if they are having a nightmare. People getting worried about their kids all the time, it’a not new.</p><p><br/>
In the end, Bruce decides that he is just going to stay under the bed quietly until the approaching adult leaves. Then he can crawl out from under the bed to see how exactly brave little Timothy is.</p><p><br/>
The soft whimper from above startles him and Bruce strains his ears to hear if anything is wrong.</p><p><br/>
The bed creaks and then there is a ruffling sound, like the cover is being tossed away. Maybe the boy is getting ready to tell his parent about the monster under his bed?</p><p><br/>
(Not like any parent ever believes this. All the kids grow up, and by the time they are in their teenage years, all will forget about stories about the monsters that used to lurk in the shadow of their rooms and under their beds.)</p><p><br/>
The boy’s legs are dangling from above the bed now, not quite touching the floor. The mighty monster’s frown deepens when he sees the bruises and bandages on the boy’s legs.</p><p><br/>
Children’s legs are supposed to look a bit less than ideal sometimes, for their reckless and hyperactive tendencies. But no child’s legs should look that bad.</p><p><br/>
They look like someone has taken something and hit them with it repeatedly.</p><p><br/>
He has heard of some unpleasant cases too. Where parents are the monsters, not those who are hiding in the shadow.</p><p><br/>
Timothy drops down from his bed, one hand clutching the green teddy bear, a bit battered, but definitely has been expensive once. The boy lifts the end of the bed drape, starting to crawl under his own bed.</p><p><br/>
“Move over. I need this space.”</p><p><br/>
Puzzled by the child’s behaviour, Bruce shifts to make room for the small human to crawl in, the stuffed animal never leaving the crook of his arm.</p><p><br/>
Using his night vision, the monster scans the tiny child next to him.</p><p><br/>
The kid is small, yes. But he has never thought he would be this small. The boy looks like skin and bones under his PJ. The ebony locks are unruly, sticking up in all directions. But his eyes are the most noticable feathers on the adorable but now terrified face. Bruce thinks, even without is night vision, he would still be able to see those crystal clear blue eyes in the dark.</p><p><br/>
He has never seen a human with such beautiful eyes.</p><p><br/>
But this isn’t about Timothy’s eyes. As his own eyes travel down to the boy’s arms, anger surges up in his chest. More bruises, cuts and small bandages are covering the boney arms. Not even the most reckless and hyperactive kid would have this many scars and injuries.</p><p><br/>
The door opens slowly, like in those so called “horror movies” of this world. A shadow makes its way into the room, not closing the door completely shut.</p><p><br/>
“Timmy? Where are you?” A human male then. Timothy’s father. The voice sounds mocking to his ears, like someone trying to tease a child in hide and seek even though they have already know the child’s hiding spot.</p><p><br/>
“Come here to Papa!” The voice is closer now, and from under the bed, Bruce can see the man’s feet, Jack’s feet, right in front of the bed, still in his well-polished shoes.</p><p><br/>
Bruce glares at the feet, one hand gently grabs Timothy to draw the child closer to his chest. <em>No one is taking this boy!</em></p><p><br/>
Timothy make a soft squeaky sound, giving away their location. Bruce holds the child tighter, but not enough to hurt the boy. Let’s see how tough this adult human male is.</p><p><br/>
“Timmy…” Jack calls again before crouching down. Bruce can now see a belt being held tightly in the man’s left hand. He suppresses a growl. “Come out here to Papa.”</p><p><br/>
The man thrusts his right arm under the bed, searching for the boy. Bruce narrows his eyes and in a swift movement, he shifts his arm to be as thin as Timothy’s boney arms.</p><p><br/>
He pushes Timothy behind him and lets Jack find his arm instead.</p><p><br/>
“There you are Timmy. Let’s play.”</p><p><br/>
Let’s play then, Jack Drake.</p><p><br/>
The man pulls with roughness and not a little care for (supposely) his son. Bruce knows his human wouldn’t even dream of pulling out a big bad monter with all his strength so he pushes himself out from under the bed with much grace.</p><p><br/>
Upon leaving the tight space, the monster grows to his full size, letting his wings spread out and cover half the room with his smoky shadow. His eyes turn flamingly red and his white fangs bared.</p><p><br/>
Jack’s eyes widens and the man releases his wrist. Bruce pops out his claws.</p><p><br/>
The human is now cowering from him, pressing his back against the door, which is now fully closed.</p><p><br/>
“Wha…What the fuck?! Wha…” The man stammers.</p><p><br/>
“Yes. Let’s play now.” Bruce growls, using one hand to grab the man by his suit’s collar and drag him away from his safe space.</p><p><br/>
The man seems to have been frozen in his spot, gaping like a fish, unable to get any word out. Bruce flares some fire from his eyes, burn his vision with red like his anger and hatred for the asshole in front of him.</p><p><br/>
How dare this human, no, not-human, hurt a child like this?</p><p><br/>
This fucking thing can not be called a human. No human would do this. Not even them monsters would dare hurting a child. Make them scream from terror of a monster under the bed maybe, but never physically.</p><p><br/>
Children are precious, wonderful things that not only parents, but also any adult should cherish (he would know, he has plenty of kids). But then some would just go and do such unforgivable thing. </p><p><br/>
He suddenly feels disgusted. Even at himself. Who idea was it to think that scaring children should be their way to power their land? They don’t hurt them physically but still, to an extent, they scare children nonetheless.</p><p><br/>
But there isn’t time for him to think more of that. Not when he still has this disgrace of a human in front of him.</p><p><br/>
The man hasn’t moves, and hasn’t spoken a word either.</p><p><br/>
“Cat got your tongue, crum?”</p><p><br/>
Jack whimpers, eyes blown wide and Bruce can see beads on sweat rolling down from his hairline.</p><p><br/>
They all have this no killing rule. But it doesn't do him any harm threatening this piece of shit.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe I should do what you’ve done to Timothy to you first. Beat you black and blue with this belt before skinning you to make a new carpet. Or how about I rip your useless tongue out to make food for the wild animals outside then kill you off like an insect under my feet?” he says slowly, letting venom bleed into every word, but never forgetting to add a growl or two, along with baring his long, sharp fangs.</p><p><br/>
“No!” Timothy has crawled out from under his bed, now kneeling on the floor and looking up at him with those beautiful big blue eyes. “Please don’t do that Mr. Monster. Mother will be upset. Please don’t!”</p><p><br/>
He looks away from the boy to glare at his so called father. Such scum should be removed from this world.</p><p><br/>
Jack snaps out of his frozen state, starts to beg and struggle.</p><p><br/>
“Please! I swear! I will never hurt him again! Please!”</p><p><br/>
Bruce growls. He wants to hurt this piece of trash, but something he has read long ago told him that everyone always deserves a second chance.</p><p><br/>
Well then…</p><p><br/>
“If you ever, ever lay a hand on him again, I will not be so merciful next time. Whatever you have done to Timothy, will be done the same to you. Got it?” he snarls, narrowing his eyes at the man, letting the flames dance an inch away from the fucker’s face.</p><p><br/>
Jack nods frantically and Bruce backhands him. The not-human slams at the wall before scrambling up and runs out of the room, leaving the belt behind. Bruce closes the door after him.</p><p><br/>
The monster picks up the belt and turns it to shreds with his claws before throwing it to the trashcan.</p><p><br/>
Timothy has pushes himself up to stand behind him. Bruce turns around and the child takes an unconscious step back.</p><p><br/>
"I'm not going to hurt you, little human."</p><p><br/>
"B...but...you just..."</p><p><br/>
"He is a scum, a poor excuse of a human who should have know better than hurting you." He approaches the boy, gently grabbing the thin shoulder with one hand, claws now in.</p><p><br/>
The child blinks at him, eyebrows crease. Bruce brushes the dark curtain of hair in front of Timothy's face back and shrinks down to his preferable size.</p><p><br/>
"Th...thank you Mr. Monster." The boy smiles at him, a bit hesitantly, but it is something.</p><p><br/>
"It was nothing, child. And my name is Bruce." Those large blue eyes widen once more before Timothy gives him a lopsided grin.</p><p><br/>
"Thank you Mr. Bruce." The child giggles. "You can call me Tim."</p><p><br/>
Jack has called him <em>Timmy</em>. Bruce makes a mental note not to call the boy that ever again, unless Timothy, no...Tim wants to.</p><p><br/>
"Tim." He tests the name. "I like it. And it's Bruce. Not Mr. Bruce."</p><p><br/>
"Okay, M...Bruce." The soft giggle reminds him of Dick's laugh when his eldest was much younger.</p><p><br/>
Bruce scans the boy once more, taking in all the injuries. Some look like they haven't been cared for. He picks Tim up to place him down on the soft bed.</p><p><br/>
"I will have to take care of these." He gestures to the cuts and bruises. "Do you have...what do you humans call them? First aid kit?"</p><p><br/>
"It's in the drawer of my desk."</p><p><br/>
Bruce finds the kit and starts to work on the injuries. He silently thank the League for making them all learn basic human medical training before letting them go out on the field.</p><p><br/>
"Bruce?"</p><p><br/>
"Yes, my child?"</p><p><br/>
"You are pretty scary back then, you know."</p><p><br/>
"Thank you. Such an honor to hear that from the bravest child of this world." And he means it. Tim is truly the bravest human child that he has ever known.</p><p><br/>
By the time he's done with all the cuts bandaged up, Tim is yawning and his blue eyes half close. The child is tired.</p><p><br/>
So Bruce puts the kit away and settles the boy down under the cover. He makes sure the stuffed animal is in the boy's arms. Then Bruce tucks Tim in and kisses him forehead, whispering.</p><p><br/>
"Sleep well, my child. I will be back tomorrow.  No one is hurting you, ever again." He promises.</p><p><br/>
"G'night." Tim mumbles and his eyes flutter shut.</p><p><br/>
Bruce smiles and sits in the corner, waiting for the sun to rise. It's best to make sure that Tim sleeps soundly after tonight's event, and that Jack will not return to harm his child.</p><p><br/>
As soon as the first streak of sunlight appears in the skyline, Bruce spreads his wings and flies out of the window. He has a lot of questions for his partners, and kids.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally, this was to be an oneshot. But it was getting too long for my taste so I decided to split it into two chapters. The next chapter is my own idea of what will happen after this. But there will possibly be some graphic description of child abuse (just a little) so be careful if you have bad experience with it in the past.</p><p>So, I'm not a victim of child abuse. Spanking your children is pretty normal in my country, but I'm still against this. I've been spanked by my mom before and it's fine. I'm not traumatized or whatever. Therefore, I don't have much knowledge or experience even with all the things I've read. If I explain, or write the characters dealing with it wrong in any way, feel free to correct me.</p><p>I love you guys. Please stay safe, stay healthy and take care ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce trusts his instinct and goes back early one day.<br/>Tim has an interesting day ahead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectation. I really, really want to end it all well and happy but these few days have been bad. I did want to write but there was homework, and then my allergy, and my own sensory overload decided to act up. </p><p>If I didn't write, I would die of my ADHD and boredom. But then I wrote, and it felt a bit off at some parts but I couldn't figure out where was wrong. And I know in a normal, realistic situation, it wouldn't be this easy. It's just more frustrated to write with sensory overload acting up. So fuck it. Read the thing and please don't yell at me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Bruce slams the door shut, growling. Turns out, no one has known of the abuse. He did some research, using the cameras around the house, which are the Drake's properties.</p><p><br/>
He only beats his son after work, which falls under the late afternoon hours. Sometimes after dinner if the boy has behaved badly (according to <em>him</em> anyway, Bruce doubts Tim would ever behave badly). And the mother has never done anything to stop it, maybe even encouraged it sometimes, judging from her indifferent attitude and cold, loveless glare.</p><p><br/>
He has returned to Tim's room everyday after that night and has asked the boy more questions. The answers have made him sick to no end.</p><p><br/>
And, by a chance, that night, Jack was drunk from a late party with his friends and had come home to take all of his anger and frustration from work out on his only son. Bruce knew there was something weird about that smell when he grabbed Jack, but didn't have it in his mind to check for whatever it was.</p><p><br/>
Tim told him his father hasn't hit him anymore. Good. It's been 4 days after that fateful night.</p><p><br/>
Bruce sits down on his chair in his study, head spinning with thoughts. Ever since he got back from the human world, something feels off to him.</p><p><br/>
There's a sinking feeling in his stomach and he has been feeling more jumpy than usual. Mother once said to trust his instinct, but his instinct is telling him nothing but <em>something is wrong.</em></p><p><br/>
He must go back to the Drake manor. He will leave early too. Something is very wrong.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>The sun has just set when he steps through the door. Bruce looks around for the human watch he has hidden nearby. 6:47 pm. It's still pretty bright so Bruce perches on a large tree and look out to the neighborhood.</p><p><br/>
It's pretty deserted around this part, no wondering why no one has called, what is it? Child service? Child service on the Drakes. But then again, Tim is a pretty quiet child. Bruce shudders as he wonders if the boy ever cried or screamed when the abuse happened.</p><p><br/>
A loud crash startles him, pulling him back to reality. </p><p><br/>
<em>Tim.</em>
</p><p><br/>
With his two hearts thumping loudly in his chest, Bruce leaves the tree to join the shadows, and flies to the large house.</p><p><br/>
The first thing he sees, is Jack screaming at something <strike>(or someone)</strike> with a belt in his hand. There's a woman nearby, arms crossing over her chest, face impassive.</p><p><br/>
<em>Where is my child...?</em>
</p><p><br/>
Just as he comes close enough to see a small curled up figure in the corner opposite to the not-human, the belt comes down three times in a row and he hears those heartwrenching tiny cries which reach his sharp ears even though he's still a bit far away.</p><p><br/>
"...something in his room. Monsters? I should have known there's no such thing. He fucking drugged me, the brat!"</p><p><br/>
"I told you before. Monsters? Nonsense!"</p><p><br/>
He growls low, eyes flaring fire. He sees Tim now. His Tim. With hands covering his head and limps full of bruised. There's a bit of blood here and there too.</p><p><br/>
<em>No one is hurting his baby!</em>
</p><p><br/>
Just as the belt is coming down once more, aiming for the crying boy in the corner, Bruce crashes through the window and slams Jack to the wall.</p><p><br/>
Janet screams, backs away until she hits the couch and almost falls on her butt. He will deal with her later.</p><p><br/>
But now, Bruce just grabs the ugly piece of trash and punches at his face repeatedly. He yanks the belt from Jack's hand and whips him hard enough to bleed.</p><p><br/>
<em> <strong>No one, no one is hurting his child!</strong> </em>
</p><p><br/>
"Bruce!" The broken scream snaps him out of his own rage. <em>Tim.</em></p><p><br/>
So he flings the worthless son of a bitch at another wall and flies over to his baby.</p><p><br/>
Tim's too blue eyes are blown wide with panic and fear. The boy has uncurled himself and now is on his knees and hands. Tears are still rolling down on his reddened cheeks.</p><p><br/>
Someone has slapped his child.</p><p><br/>
The rage comes back to him a short moment before Tim grabs his hand, forcing him to retract his claws.</p><p><br/>
The rage dies down, leaving behind love and concern.</p><p><br/>
His baby needs him now. He can deal with the other two later.</p><p><br/>
"Tim. Baby. I'm here." He shrinks down some more and scoops the shaking boy up in his arms. He tries his best to ignore the flinch.</p><p><br/>
The child hiccups, hugging himself even with Bruce's arms around him. He lets the fire in his eyes go out completely and a deep, dark blue colour replaces it.</p><p><br/>
"Hey baby, it's okay. I'm here. I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier. Shhh...it's okay Tim."</p><p><br/>
It is not okay. But he needs Tim to calm down, before he tears those, those...<em>things</em> apart. How are they even someone's parents? Did they even feel anything when they first held this wonderful child in their arms?</p><p><br/>
Tim wimpers and hides his face in the crook of his neck. Bruce rocks the child lightly and places his chin on top of the messy, soft hair. Finally, and slowly, Tim wraps his arms <em><strike>(bruised, bloody, hurthurthurt)</strike></em> around his neck and takes a shuddering, but deep breath.</p><p><br/>
"I...I'm so...sorry..." </p><p><br/>
"Oh my child. There's nothing to apologize for."</p><p><br/>
"I'm sorry!" And Tim bursts into tears again.</p><p><br/>
Bruce shushes the boy, keeps on rocking him lightly and one hand moves to discard those soft locks. His wings start to spread out just to wrap around them both. The smoky shadow dances on Tim's shoulders like a blanket covering the boy.</p><p><br/>
He takes a lot around. Jack is still unconscious against the wall and Janet is staring at them with wide eyes (blue, just like Tim's, but a lot colder). He hopes he can still act tough and scary with a sobbing child in his arms.</p><p><br/>
"Janet Drake."</p><p><br/>
"You...wha...he...wha...what is g...going on...?"</p><p><br/>
"I'm here to take my child away from you people. No one is ever hurting him again." He growls, making sure to flare some fire. Janet seems to snap out of her cowering state and speaks up louder.</p><p><br/>
"You can't take him. He's our son!"</p><p><br/>
"You are his gene donors. But not his parents. No parent would hurt their children like this." Bruce holds Tim tighter. The boy hasn't look up from his neck, letting out another tiny whimper.</p><p><br/>
"What even are you? How dare you take him away from us?" So Janet is the one with a spine in this relationship. But not even she can stop him from taking Tim home with him.</p><p><br/>
"Like Jack has probably told you, I'm a monster." He grins, letting his fangs out and spreads his wings.</p><p><br/>
He flies out of the window, but not before smashing the lightbubs and leaving the room in total darkness. Far away, he can still hear Janet screaming for him to come back. Bruce holds his child tightly in his arms and finds a high perch to land.</p><p><br/>
"Hey baby, it's okay now. We are not there anymore."</p><p><br/>
Bruce feels Tim's face leaving his neck, and he leans back to see his child's face. The boy is now furiously wiping the tears off his face.</p><p><br/>
Bruce signs and sits down, carefully positions Tim on his lap to use his hands to help wipe away the tears. He then brushes the ebony hair back so Tim can see better.</p><p><br/>
"How are you feeling now Tim?"</p><p><br/>
"I'm...I'm fine. Thank you." </p><p><br/>
His hearts break at the sight of Tim's downcast eyes. He misses the bright twinkles of those blues.</p><p><br/>
"We have to go back." His child says suddenly.</p><p><br/>
"No baby, I can't take you back there. It's not safe."</p><p><br/>
"But...but my parents..."</p><p><br/>
"They are not your parents!" He snaps. Tim flinches back and Bruce feels guilt surging up immediately.</p><p><br/>
"I'm...I'm sorry! I'm sor...sorry!"</p><p><br/>
"Oh baby...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Shhh...it's okay." He gently wraps his wings around the panicking boy, mentally slaps himself at the same time. Why is he being so dumb? Yelling at the kid is off limit. Hell, sudden movements are all off limit, much less yelling.</p><p><br/>
Tim settles down once more, but still keeping his distance, not quite touching Bruce. A void appears in his chest, swallowing every bit of rage he has left and spits out all the guilt and sadness for this precious, wonderful child.</p><p><br/>
"Tim? You with me, baby?"</p><p><br/>
"Y...yes..." The boy croaks out.</p><p><br/>
"You know I can't take you back there. It's not safe for you. They will hurt you again and I can't bear seeing you getting hurt. You are my child, and I promise, I will love you with all the love I have. No one will hurt you, no one, <em>ever</em>. Okay?"</p><p><br/>
Tim stays silent. Bruce breathes in and out slowly. He knows, deep down inside, he can't keep Tim against his will. But if Tim doesn't want to go with him to his world, the boy is not returning to his so called parents. He can find a suitable, loving home for him, where his baby can grow up being loved and cared for, even if it still hurts Bruce to his bones.</p><p><br/>
Tim is the priority here, not Bruce's feeling.</p><p><br/>
"But wha...what will my parents tell people? And...and the police will come...and they will find me! Then...then father will...will..."</p><p><br/>
Oh fuck! Has Tim run away before? And when they found him, Jack just beat him again? For running away? It seems to have been the case here.</p><p><br/>
"I will never let them." He says firmly. "No matter what your decision is. You can come with me to my world that I've told you about, and they won't have the tool to find you. Or I can always," He prepares himself. "find you a good home here. And I will find all the evidence of their crime to hand over to the police. I will protect you, no matter what."</p><p><br/>
"Really? You...you would do that? For me?"</p><p><br/>
His poor child. The boy looks so hopeful for such a simple promise that it feels like his hearts have been ripped out of his chest.</p><p><br/>
If Tim lives with him, he will make sure the boy know that he is loved so much, and is always protected from any kind of harm, everyday. He will say it again and again and again until Tim believes him, until he believes he is loved and he is safe with Bruce. Until he know he is not alone.</p><p><br/>
Even if Tim doesn't live with him, Bruce will visit his baby every night to check on him, and to say everything he needs to say. Everything Tim needs to hear.</p><p><br/>
"I would do anything and everything for you." He promises.</p><p><br/>
Out of the blue, Tim giggles. The boy's lips curve to reveal white human teeth and his eyes twinkle. Just like those bright stars on a dark night. Bruce loves this kind of smile so much.</p><p><br/>
The monster smiles at his child, forgetting about his long fangs for a moment. He's sure the blue in his eyes is shining brighter too. Tim stops giggling, leaning forward with curiosity in his eyes.</p><p><br/>
"Can I touch your fangs?"</p><p><br/>
Bruce is taken by surprise. Okay? Not the weirdest thing he has ever heard, but weird nonetheless.</p><p><br/>
"Sure, my child. But be careful, those are sharp."</p><p><br/>
"Okay." There's the soft giggle again.</p><p><br/>
Tim's small finger pokes his right fang gently. The boy blinks. Are his fangs really that silly?</p><p><br/>
"Wow, these are so cool!" Tim whispers excitedly. "Do your kids have them too?"</p><p><br/>
Cool, huh? He likes that.</p><p><br/>
"Yes they do. But their fangs are different from mine."</p><p><br/>
"Can I meet them?" Oooookay? The boy never ceases to surprise him huh?</p><p><br/>
"Of course you can. But then we have to travel to my world."</p><p><br/>
"Can I even travel to your world? Don't they have rules about not bringing human there?"</p><p><br/>
"No, they don't, actually." Bruce chuckles. "But no one has ever brought a human there."</p><p><br/>
"So I can go with you?"</p><p><br/>
"Yes, my child."</p><p><br/>
"I can live with you too?"</p><p><br/>
"I can talk to my people about that later. But I doubt they will object to this." How can any monster object to such an adorable child?</p><p><br/>
"I don't have to go back to...to my house?"</p><p><br/>
"Never. You are safe from them now."</p><p><br/>
Tim flops down against his chest and Bruce feels hope blooming in his chest again. The boy's eyebrows furrow and his lips are tightly pressed together. His child is thinking.</p><p><br/>
"I...I think...I want to go with you."</p><p><br/>
Wait what?</p><p><br/>
"I don't have friends here, my parents forbit me from playing with other kids. And I...I don't want to go back. I want to go with you." Tim says, a bit more certainly.</p><p><br/>
"Okay." He breathes out in relief. Tim is his. His child, his son, his baby now. Not anyone else's, and definitely not Jack's and Janet's. <em>Tim is Bruce's child.</em></p><p><br/>
He pulls his son closer, letting the boy rest his head on his chest and his wings cover them both again. Bruce lets himself smile and closes his eyes. </p><p><br/>
Tim is going home with him.</p><p><br/>
And Bruce's home will be Tim's home too.</p><p><br/>
It feels almost like a dream.</p><p><br/>
Except Bruce knows it's not. This is real, right here and now, with his baby tucked under his chin and those small hands in his much larger ones. He holds Tim a bit tighter, just to be sure, and his son lets out a squeak of surprise, before hugging him back.</p><p><br/>
They sit in silence, watching the stars on the dark, endless open space. Bruce turns his head a little and catches a glimpse of his child's eyes. In the dark, those two crystal clear blues seems to look brighter, outshines the fireballs on the sky. They look like diamonds, like gemstones, precious just like how Tim is to his hearts.</p><p><br/>
He would go miles to keep the light, the happy, innocent gleams forever in his son's eyes. No more burden, no more sadness. No more pain, will ever get to his child.</p><p><br/>
"We should go." He says softly to the boy.</p><p><br/>
Tim squirms in his arms and Bruce lets the boy climb down to stand on the roof, revealing the evidence of the abuse as he does so. He needs to take care of the injuries too.</p><p><br/>
Bruce picks Tim up and spreads his wings. The wind howls around them, for which Tim wraps his boney arms around Bruce's much bigger ones like they are body pillows. That's not going to help him much with balancing, but he will try his best to fly as smoothly as possible. </p><p><br/>
They arrive back at the grassland that is a bit far away from the Drake manor 10 minutes later. Bruce places Tim on the ground and takes a quick look at the human watch, which reveals the time to be 10:34. Not too late for a human boy's bedtime.</p><p><br/>
He finds the door not even five seconds later, which is still open even though it's only slightly ajar. Time to go home.</p><p><br/>
Bruce turns around to find Tim staring at his old house, face expressionless. The big house's front yard is now filled with police and cars, red and blue lights flashing everywhere. There are two familiar figures too, one by the ambulance and the other is shouting at a police officer.</p><p><br/>
"What's wrong, Tim?"</p><p><br/>
"What do you think my parents will tell the police?"</p><p><br/>
"A story, I suppose. No one will believe them if they tell the truth."</p><p><br/>
"A story." Tim repeats.</p><p><br/>
"Yes. And Tim?" The boy looks at him with confusion in his eyes. "At the end of the day, we are all stories. And what I want, is yours to have a happy ending. A happy plot too, I suppose. You know what I mean, right?"</p><p><br/>
"I do. But...I can go back to Earth any time I want, yes?"</p><p><br/>
"Of course. Though, I would prefer you to be somewhat older." Bruce pauses. "Tim, are you sure about this?"</p><p><br/>
His child chews on his lower lip and glances at the house one more time.</p><p><br/>
"I...I want to. I know father is wrong for...for...you know. And mother, well she never loves me anyway." Tim bows his head, letting out a long sigh. "I just, I wonder if they will try to look for me. I mean, they did try before, but, this is different...Do you think they will try to look for me?"</p><p><br/>
"I honestly don't know, baby." Despite saying that, he knows they will look for Tim. Just, with how much effort?</p><p><br/>
"Whatever. Let's go."</p><p><br/>
"Tim? Are you really sure?"</p><p><br/>
"I...yes. I'm sure. I want to go with you."</p><p><br/>
This human boy's trust in him is kinda worrisome. Abused children aren't supposed to trust anyone much. But Tim is still young, still full of hope and love, he can still see the good in people (or monsters, in this case). And he is so smart too. Smarter than any kid his age, Bruce's sure.</p><p><br/>
Such a wonderful and brave kid.</p><p><br/>
Bruce doesn't want to betray that trust. He wants Tim to grow up without having to be waried of everyone, every monster he meets. He wants Tim to know he can rely on someone for love and care.</p><p><br/>
"I will go back to retrieve your belongings later. We should go now so I can take care of those." He gestures to the bruises and cuts covering his child's arms and legs. "Shall we?"</p><p><br/>
And Bruce opens the door for Tim to peer in. From this side, he can still see Dick nearby with a shocked expression on his face.</p><p><br/>
"I know him! He used to hide under my bed for a while!" Tim says excitedly, the melancholy in his voice earlier disappears almost completely.</p><p><br/>
"D...Dad? Why is he here?" Dick stares at Tim without blinking.</p><p><br/>
"I will explain it in time. This world is not safe for Tim anymore so he will stay with us."</p><p><br/>
"You know this is gonna cause a lot of problems, right?"</p><p><br/>
"I am aware. Tim?"</p><p><br/>
The boy turns his head around to give Bruce a brilliant smile before stepping through, hesitantly but without a tiny bit of fear.</p><p><br/>
He's so proud of his son.</p><p><br/>
"I remember you! You like to bend your body weirdly." This is going to be so fun.</p><p><br/>
"And you used to tell me I looked like a mess of Play-Doh."</p><p><br/>
"Yup."</p><p><br/>
"And you told Jason his face was ugly as uh, shit?"</p><p><br/>
"I did. It might be because of the dark though. His name is...Jason?"</p><p><br/>
"Yes. Mine is Richard, but call me Dick."</p><p><br/>
"Why?"</p><p><br/>
"'Cause I like it."</p><p><br/>
Narrowing his eyes at Bruce's eldest, Tim says.</p><p><br/>
"Who hurt you?"</p><p><br/>
Stiffing a laugh, Bruce gently places his hand on Tim's right shoulder, which only results in a small flinch, and leads the boy away from the door.</p><p><br/>
"Let's get you bandaged up first, okay? Then you can meet the rest of the family. Dick, close the door, won't you?"</p><p><br/>
"Fine fine. It's always<em> "Dick, close the door", "Dick, tell Damian to not stab Jason with his tail", "Dick, make your body look normal", "Dick..."</em>".</p><p><br/>
"Alright, stop. Hurry up so Tim can meet the others."</p><p><br/>
His eldest grumbles but closes the door and puts it away anyway. Bruce leads Tim to his office and starts working on wiping away the dry blood. He then disinfects the cuts and puts some bandages on them.</p><p><br/>
"We need to ice the bruises." Tim says to him.</p><p><br/>
"Right. Let's see if I've got any ice."</p><p><br/>
He has some ice cubs. So he separates them in two small bags so Tim can ice the bigger bruises. The boy yawns as Bruce puts the wet rag and the rest of the bandages away. Maybe he should aquire a first aid kit. Tim is still a human, after all.</p><p><br/>
"Let's get you to sleep first. You can meet the family tomorrow, after I've talked to the president of my world."</p><p><br/>
Good thing his world is small enough so they only need one leader. Human world is stupidly big.</p><p><br/>
He flies home with Tim in his arms and quietly makes his way to his room. He doubts the police is gone from Tim's old house now, so he should put off retrieving Tim's belongings. The sun of their world still hasn't set yet but with his dark curtain, Tim will be able to sleep peacefully.</p><p><br/>
Making sure his child is comfortably and soundly sleeping, Bruce leaves the room and starts to make some phone calls.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>He returns to his room 4 hours later, the argument still ringing in his ears. They kept saying that he wouldn't be able to raise a human kid. That the boy needed interaction with his kind.</p><p><br/>
What Tim needs is love and support, and Bruce can give it to him. Hell, if the boy really wants to interact with his kind, Bruce would ask Zatanna for a illusion charm to take his child to a park or playground somewhere on Earth. As long as he doesn't touch anyone while wearing the charm, everything will be fine.</p><p><br/>
They want to meet his son, to see for their eyes to be sure his child is not a danger to their society. And they want to make sure Bruce didn't just kidnap him here against his will.</p><p><br/>
Well, at least, he doesn't have to worry about either of those things. Tim will do a great job at convincing them to let him stay, without even trying. Bruce knows this.</p><p><br/>
He turns the doorknob and opens the door the sight of someone sitting on the bed next to Tim's sleeping form.</p><p><br/>
"Hi Dad." Duke greets him warmly. "I was looking for you but I found him instead. Is this the kid? It was kinda hard to see his face in the dark, especially with all my flashing lightspikes."</p><p><br/>
"Yes. This is Tim. He will be staying with us." He confirms.</p><p><br/>
"He's...cute. I kinda feel bad now, for trying to scare him. He kept saying I looked like a traffic light."</p><p><br/>
Of course Tim did. The boy always has something to compare his other kids to. He just hopes Jason is not just "ugly as shit" in Tim's mind.</p><p><br/>
"So, why were you looking for me?"</p><p><br/>
"Well, I came back from school, and I heard Dick said you came back with a human kid. I kinda panicked, I guess? And I'm curious too. Sorry but I just banged in here and then I saw him sleeping."</p><p><br/>
"It's okay. I will introduce him to the whole family when he wakes up. He had a rough day."</p><p><br/>
"Yea, I can see that." Duke's eyes travel to the bruises and bandages on Tim's arms, which are sticking out of the cover. "Sorry I didn't notice anything."</p><p><br/>
Bruce waves him off.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault. Jack mostly did it earlier than we usually arrive." He growls a bit. "And I bet Tim's bravery can distract us all from his...injuries."</p><p><br/>
"I still feel bad. But I'm glad he's safe here with us now." His son stands up. "Remember to come down for dinner, or Alfred is gonna chew your ears off."</p><p><br/>
"Of course." Bruce nods. "Go clean up your spikes, I can see dirt covering them."</p><p><br/>
"Right right. I'm going now. Dinner is in half an hour, alright? You took too much time on the phone."</p><p><br/>
He pushes his son out of him room, reminding him to clean his spikes once more then closing the door. Bruce shifts his attention back to the sleeping boy on his bed.</p><p><br/>
Tim is still sleeping, his mouth parts slightly and his hair all mussed up.</p><p><br/>
He looks so peaceful, and adorable.</p><p><br/>
So Bruce moves closer to discard the soft locks with his hand and checks the bandages on the boney arms once more. When seeing thay they're still fine, Bruce kisses his son's forehead and leaves the room for dinner. Time to prepare the family for Tim.</p><p><br/>
They take the news better than he has expected. Could be because of Tim's story. No one likes abusers. Especially the kind that hurts children.</p><p><br/>
After dinner, he makes his way back to the company to try to retrieve some of Tim's belongings. It should be early morning in the human world.</p><p><br/>
Bruce shifts his form to be as small as a cat (another animal of his world that has escaped to the human's one) and flies through the door.</p><p><br/>
The room seems to have been made into some kind of crime scene, with yellow tapes here and there. Not that they can stop him though. However, he wonders what story Jack and Janet have told the police.</p><p><br/>
He gets in Tim's room quickly and gathers as much clean clothes as he can. Stuffing them inside a luggage, he grabs Tim's skateboard and camera. Upon approaching the window, the monster pauses and turns back, taking the first aid kit with him. He can find a way to refill it later. The last time he looked inside it, most of the stuff was still intact.</p><p><br/>
He leaves the room as quietly as he came.</p><p><br/>
Tim has been awake when he comes back to the room. The boy looks a bit confused but doesn't seem to be in any pain.</p><p><br/>
"Bruce?" The tiny voice reaches his ears.</p><p><br/>
"How did you sleep, my child?"</p><p><br/>
"Good." Tim yawns. "Is that my camera?"</p><p><br/>
"Yes. I told you I would go back to your house for your belongings, remember?"</p><p><br/>
Tim nods sleepily as Bruce puts his stuff down on the floor.</p><p><br/>
"Can I meet the others?"</p><p><br/>
"Maybe wash your face first, baby."</p><p><br/>
"Okay." Tim giggles and climbs down from his bed. Bruce takes a towel and clean his child's face gently. The boy seems to be less disoriented after that.</p><p><br/>
He holds Tim in his arms again as they make their way downstairs. The boy looks around with sharp interest as if to memorise the ways around the big house. </p><p><br/>
He hopes it will only help him in playing hide-and-seek with Bruce's other kids.</p><p><br/>
The time was pretty late but everyone is gathering in the living room. Except for Helena and Luke, both got caught up with their own business.</p><p><br/>
"Hey guys! It's Dad! And the human kid!" Dick shouts, spreading his wings to fly up to them. A blue feather or two flutter down from his wings and land on Damian's sleeping form. His youngest blinks the green eyes open and sits up from his place under Cass's dark wings. The blue feathers are on his head still.</p><p><br/>
"Father?" The young boy tilts his head to look at the tiny human in Bruce's arms. "Is that the human?"</p><p><br/>
"This is Tim, and I have decided to take him in, like I told you all at dinner."</p><p><br/>
Bruce hears Jason's growl before he could see his second son behind Dick's flapping wings. Sounds like Jason is still skeptical towards Tim.</p><p><br/>
"Jay, calm down." Bruce says easily.</p><p><br/>
"No." Okay? "He is hurt. They have hurt him!"</p><p><br/>
That wasn't what Bruce has expected. But he's proud nonetheless.</p><p><br/>
"I'm okay." Tim chimes in. "Bruce helps me. See?" The boy holds out his bandaged arms. Jason's growl hasn't stopped.</p><p><br/>
"Jay, baby..." Bruce warns. He can't let this scare Tim off.</p><p><br/>
"Fine..." And the growl stops.</p><p><br/>
He drops Tim down on the floor and his kids start to gather around the boy.</p><p><br/>
Bruce wants to tell them to give Tim some space, but Tim doesn't look too uncomfortable from all the attention he's getting so Bruce lets them be.</p><p><br/>
"...no feather or spike? This is so smooth, wow..."</p><p><br/>
"...teeth are not even sharp..."</p><p><br/>
"They are sharp enough for me to eat!"</p><p><br/>
"...eyes can't change colours..."</p><p><br/>
"Mine can't change either, Dick..."</p><p><br/>
Bruce sees Tim approaching Jason before either of them can say anything.</p><p><br/>
"Hey, Jason, right? I'm sorry I said you looked ugly. Your, uh, wings are really cool."</p><p><br/>
"You think so?"</p><p><br/>
"Hmm."</p><p><br/>
"Cool. You are going to be my sidekick."</p><p><br/>
"He's no one's sidekick, Jay." Bruce chuckles. "Let's finish introducing so all of you can get some sleep."</p><p><br/>
Bruce pulls Tim away from his kids.</p><p><br/>
"This is Kate. My cousin."</p><p><br/>
"Uh uh, let me stop you right there Brucie. It's Aunt Kate to you. The best aunt in both this world and the human world, got it?"</p><p><br/>
"Okay. Aunt Kate, I'm Timothy, but call me Tim."</p><p><br/>
"Good. And I don't know if you remember, but you once told me I looked like a burned chilly." His cousin smirks at the boy."</p><p><br/>
"Oh...I remember. I'm sorry."</p><p><br/>
"Nah, none of that. You are one brave kid, you know that. Make Bruce's life hell for me, yeah?"</p><p><br/>
"I will." Tim grins at her, then him, looking like an evil genius. Oh well, there go his peace and quiet, not like he had much to begin with anyway.</p><p><br/>
"This is Stephanie, Carrie and Harper. They are not my children, but my protégés instead."</p><p><br/>
"Hi, I'm Tim." </p><p><br/>
"Oh my...you are so cute!"</p><p><br/>
"I've been waiting for them to stop fussing over you..."</p><p><br/>
"What is this? Why is his skin so fragile?"</p><p><br/>
The three surround the boy and start asking him questions. Like before, Tim doesn't seem to mind the attention. </p><p><br/>
Wait, where's Cullen?</p><p><br/>
As he voices his question, Cass pipes up.</p><p><br/>
"He's sleeping. Tired."</p><p><br/>
"Thank you Cassie." His daughter's speech is getting better and better. Bruce doubts he can get any prouder today.</p><p><br/>
"Alright, time for bed, chop chop!" Kate shooes the kids to the stairs, leaving Tim with him. The cousin turns her head around to signal him to the kitchen. Right, Tim needs food.</p><p><br/>
He nods his head to thank her, and as Kate continues to tell the kids to go to their room, Bruce leads Tim to the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
Alfred is waiting for them by the doorway, the soft feathers on the sides of his neck smooth and polished as usual.</p><p><br/>
"Master Bruce." The old butler greets him. "And this must be the young Master Timothy."</p><p><br/>
"I'm Tim. And you are...Alfred? Bruce told me a lot about you."</p><p><br/>
"He did?" Alfred gives him a pleasant look. "Well, you must be hungry now. Please sit down so I can get you a plate. Is there any ahh, allergy that I should know of?"</p><p><br/>
"Nope! Anything is fine."</p><p><br/>
"Very well, young sir."</p><p><br/>
Bruce lets Tim pick a seat by the table and helps him climb up the thing. He makes a mental note to alter a chair so Tim can climb up the thing by himself. His family is full of tall monsters, and Tim is really small and short. </p><p><br/>
It's going to be hard to convince the other monsters to let Tim stay, but he will keep trying. He will not send them back to that dreadful world, unless the boy wants to. He will grow up here, with those who loves him and cares about him.</p><p><br/>
As the food gone from the plate, Bruce stiffs a yawn himself. Right, it's late.</p><p><br/>
Tim looks mostly wide awake though, with his legs dangling back and forth and all. One more difficult thing: helping Tim adjust to their time "zone" here. </p><p><br/>
Bruce tries to stiff another yawn and fails. The boy turns to face him, cocking his head.</p><p><br/>
"You should go to sleep. It's late."</p><p><br/>
"I can't just let you be by youself here, my child. You've only been here for a few hours."</p><p><br/>
"So, maybe I can have a book or something. You guys have books right?" Bruce nods. "I can read quietly in a room somewhere. I promise I won't cause any trouble."</p><p><br/>
"It's...it's not that. I don't want to be scared. This is an unfamiliar place after all."</p><p><br/>
"I'm not scared. I have all of you protecting me now."</p><p><br/>
Oh. Bruce's gone soft now. <em>Fuck.</em> He asks Alfred to point them to the room he has prepared for Tim and Bruce moves the boy's belongings into that room. He then finds a stack of books that should be appropriate for children for Tim to read.</p><p><br/>
"Just leave the light on, my child. Don't want a <em>monster under your bed</em> to crawl out and scare you." He teases.</p><p><br/>
"How can I have a monster under my bed when all of them are in bed already?" The boy smiles cheekily back.</p><p><br/>
"Don't be a smartass." Bruce ruffles the mess of dark hair. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"</p><p><br/>
"Okay. Goodnight Bruce."</p><p><br/>
"Have fun reading, my child." He leaves the door slightly open. Closing it or not is up to Tim.</p><p><br/>
His fight to keep Tim here will continue tomorrow, but for now, he can go to bed with happy thoughts of his kids all safe and sound, here and now, with him. And that's good enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo, how was it? Hope it wasn't too bad. I swear I can always improve so constructive critisms would be nice.</p><p>I'm thinking of making this a series, with oneshots for Monster!Bruce and his kids. Could be with one of them, or more. But I'm not sure yet with final trying to murder me in cold blood, so it's still just an idea. </p><p>Any question for this fic can be put in the comment section or can be taken up to my Tumblr. Obviously, there's so much I've brainstormed for this fic, but I didn't know where to put in it, so if you ask me anything, I'd be glad to answer (even make up something if I haven't thought of it yet). I looove idea-ing. </p><p>Thanks all for reading ❤❤❤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there's any error, or if I've got anything wrong, please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome ❤</p><p>Kudos, comments and bookmarks will the best motivations for me to keep writing. Thanks all for reading ❤❤❤</p><p>I'm always available on Tumblr. You can find me at <a href="https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/">@bisexualnerd</a>. It'd be lovely to have anyone dropping into my messages or ask box. Or if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to message me. I'd always be happy to help 😃<br/>See ya all later ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>